Zeti Precure 2nd Season
Zeti Precure 2nd Season (ゼティ プリキュア 2nd Season Zeti Purikyua 2nd Season) Zeti Precure 2nd Season is a fanseries created by Kodama Maverick The fanseries is a crossover between Sonic Lost World and Precure. The cures are based on the Deadly Six. The main theme of the series is Zeti while its sub-themes are strength, secrets, and truth The series was also released on fanfiction.net, AO3, and Deviantart Plot Several months have passed since the defeat of Dark Future. But now the cures have two threats if not three to take care of. The first being two unknown cures trying to kill Carol and second Sigma's return. Episodes List of Zeti Precure 2nd Season Episodes Cures Carol Akatsuki/Cure Dragon (キュア ドラゴン Kyua Doragon) A 15 year old girl and 3rd year in Yuhara Middle School and is now the school president. She was originally born on Earth but was raised in the Lost Hex. Since the Worlds Unite war, she has lost her memory. She was a normal girl living a normal life until she met Zavok. She's an otaku and has a thing for Zeti Yumi Tomoe/ Cure Flavor (キュア フレイヴァー Kyua Fureivaa) A 15 year old girl and 3rd year Yuhara Middle School who's a shy girl and hungry girl. She is now the school vice president Ayumi Hoshizora/ Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mun) She's a 2nd year Yuhara Middle School student. She's the psychopath and the wild of the six. Her catchphrase is "Go to Hell" Natsumi Midorikawa/ Cure Glamour (キュア グラマー Kyua Guramaa) She's a 2nd year student at Yuhara Middle School. She's considered to be a tsundere who loves her nails and being fabulous, she is also the most beautiful in the school. Satoko Tsukihara/ Cure Nightmare (キュア ナイトメア Kyua Naitomea) She's a 1st year student at Yuhara High School. She's a goth and is always negative about pretty much everything Riko Kimura/ Cure Zen (キュア ゼン Kyua Zen) She's a 1st year student at Yuhara High School. She's the veteran cure Mascots Zavok (ザボック Zabokku) Carol's mascot and her father. Zomom (ゾモン Zomon) Yumi's mascot Zazz (ザズ Zazu) Ayumi's mascot Zeena (ジーナ Jina) Natsumi's mascot Zor (ゾア Zoa) Satoko's mascot Master Zik (マスタージーク, Masutā Jīku) Riko's mascot and her teacher Zoro (ゾロ) - Carol's childhood friend from Lost Hex and Hotaru's partner Zyra (ザイラ) - Carol's childhood friend from Lost Hex and Misaki's partner Villians Enigma (イニッグマ Inigguma) The first member of the Dark Future 2 group. She takes the form of a little girl and hates perverts Furo (フーロ Furo) The second member of the Dark Future 2 group. He's pretty impatient and at times a hothead. Sigma Precure (シグマ プリキュア Siguma Purikyua) They are the dark counterparts of the cures Sigma (シグマ Siguma) The main villain responsible for starting the Worlds Unite War Other Lorraine '(ロレーヌ ''Raaein) She's the goddess of the Lost Hex and caretaker '''Misaki Shirohage / Cure Regalia (キュアレガリア Kyua Regaria) - Misaki is known for her straight forward and extremely blunt personality Hotaru Kurosaki / Cure Law (キュアロー Kyua Ro) - Hotaru is more level-headed and calm. Locations Yuhara Middle School - The middle school that Carol, Yumi, Ayumi, Natsumi, Misaki, and Hotaru attend Yuhara High School - The school that Satoko and Riko attend Yuhara-The city with a population of 60,000 citizens, the city is home to many people of every race Lost Hex- The alter world that Carol and the Zeti are from Items Zeti Pact - The main transformation item Mech Moon - Zazz's whatever Cacophonic Conch - a scared item that must be protected from evil Other Links * Zeti Precure / Trivia * List of Voice Actors in Zeti Precure Category:Zeti Precure Category:ZetiZaverick's Fanseries Category:Article stubs Category:Sequels